The rapid development of smart vehicle technology provides vehicle operators with more and more driver assistance applications to ensure that abnormal situations are automatically detected and immediately brought to the attention of the operators and/or remote vehicle service centers (e.g., a roadside assistance provider). Various sensors may be installed on a vehicle to detect specific situations.
For example, a Tire Pressure Monitoring System (TPMS) may be used to detect the tire pressures of a vehicle. The TPMS requires one or more pressure sensors mounted on the tires of the vehicle, a wireless receiver, and a display panel. The pressure sensors transmit signals to the wireless receiver, which in turn sends the signs to the display panel for displaying the tire pressure information. Conventionally, the wireless receiver is physically separated from the display panel. This arrangement multiplies the difficulty of installing and servicing the TPMS, as well as occupying the precious space inside the vehicle.
The disclosed methods and systems address one or more of the problems listed above.